Moonlight Shadow
by wolfangel777
Summary: Two normal humans get thrown into a world of supernatural and magic. What will happen? Read and find out. Rating may raise later on.


_I do not own any of the characters save my own. please read and reveiw_

_Moonlight Shadow_

Ch.1: Enter the Wolf

_***Britt's P.O.V_

My friend and I always lived a somewhat normal life. Nothing happened to us… well, nothing **supernatural** anyway. Until that one fateful day that tossed us into the middle of a world of vampires, demons, angels, werewolves, and spirits. The day we became warriors who fought those who wish to destroy the mortal world.

It started out normally; just two young adults hanging out at the mall. My friend Nichole and I were window-shopping that day. She always loved to dye her hair. That day it was fire red. She wore clothes that would be considered "goth"… her favorite AFI jacket half zipped, showing off her black shirt with a single skull on it. Her pants were slightly baggy with some zippers and a couple of chains… not like some people who like to overdo it with about ten or twenty chains and sound like a overstuffed key chain when they walked by. Me, I was wearing a black jacket, gray tank top, black jeans, and black boots. The only jewelry I wore was a single chain belt, the fluffy, hand knit bracelet Nichole gave me, and a simple wolf necklace.

I have always loved wolves. In fact I remember stopping to look at a wolf statue on display at a décor shop. They were so regal, so free. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have some of the qualities of a wolf. To be able to see farther or hear better than other humans. To smell scents that no one else could pick up. To have the grace and beauty of one of these regal creatures. What would that be like? Do things like snow, frost, or even the night air have a distinct scent? What does the forest look like through a wolf's eyes? What is it like to hear a heartbeat of someone right next to you? I felt as if I would never know.

Nichole broke into my revere. "Oh, that is so cool! Tell you what, I'll get it for you for Christmas, 'kay Britt?" She saw the thoughtful look on my face. "Oh… you're thinking about it are you?" I nod sheepishly. I have told her about my thought about wolves some time ago. She knew about my love for wolves. I was about to answer her when I saw someone in the glass… watching us.

He was pale, with white hair that stuck up and glowing red eyes. He wore a long black jacket, which was open, and I saw a gun in one of the inner pocket of his jacket. His expression was nothing short of feral hunger. Like he was looking at us like we were his next meal. That creeped me out and I grabbed my friend's shoulder in an attempt to leave.

***_Normal P.O.V_  
Nichole had been wandering the mall with her best friend, Brittanie, in the true mall-rat fashion of just window-shopping while ooh-ing and aww-ing over bobbles and do-dads. Nichole was beginning to regret her choice of cute flats, instead of comfortable skater shoes when she noticed Britt had stopped to gaze longingly at a beautiful sculpture of a wolf.

Nichole smiled, though Britt seemed to be in her own little wolf-world. Nichole walked up to her. "Oh, that is so cool! Tell you what, I'll get it for you for Christmas, 'kay Britt?" She looked at Brittanie and noted the thoughtful look in her eyes, the slight sheen of gloss over her pupils that meant Brittanie wasn't thinking just of the wolf statue. "Oh… you're thinking about it aren't you?"

Nichole smiled waiting a moment for her friend to answer, when Brittanie seemed to note something in the glass. Nichole started to turn and look, as the little hairs on her neck prickled like something was about to happen, when Britt grabbed her shoulder, probably harder then she intended. Nichole flinched as he felt the bones in Brittanie's hands press into her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly there was a loud bang.

The glass of the window behind them shattered, spiderwebbing and splitting into a rainfall of deadly diamonds. Nichole's eyes went wide in shock as Brittanie stifled a startled gasp and they both stepped away from the glass. Nichole looked to the shop... and as she heard another loud bang, she and Britt watched as beautiful wolf statue exploded into a rainfall of painted plaster.

Nichole, forgetting her shock, turned angrily on the source of the pottery-carnage. "Hey! Dipshit!" Nichole called out to the man who looked like some kind of escaped sadistic mental patient. "What the hell are you doing? I was going to buy that for her!"

The man smiled in a way that can only be described as bloodthirsty. "Wolves..." He sneered. "Disgusting mutts."

Nichole felt her fists clench. "What the f-"

"Nichole?" Brittanie called quietly as Nichole was about to take a step towards the man. "Just don't..." She whispered. "Something isn't right. Even near closing, when its dark, the guards would still come running to the sound of gunshots... But they're not. Something isn't right, Nick..." Brittanie took Nichole's hand and tried to draw her back, away from the gunweilding madman.

The man laughed, the sound more chilling then his appearance. Obviously he could hear everything just fine, even from 20 feet away..."She has a point... and its true... no guards are coming to protect you..." He smiled again and Nichole felt Brittanie shiver next to her. "Because I have killed them already."

Nichole took a look around the mall... When had it gotten so deserted? Why hadn't she noticed before? Where had everyone gone...?!

Nichole made a split-second decision, squeezing Britt's hand to let her know she was about to move, and then Nichole was running towards the nearest entrance, pulling Brittanie behind her. They sprinted for it, their hearts pounding tandem in their chests. They heard the crazy laughter from the man, even as they ran.  
And then he was in front of them.

Nichole was smacked aside like a ragdoll, her hand ripped from Brittanie's, her head hitting the marble floor with an audible noise. Nichole faintly heard Britt's startled scream past the ringing in her ears, but she couldn't move. Nichole could only watch in horror as the man moved towards the terrified Brittanie...

There was a loud crash as the wall closest to them fell, seemingly blasted from the other side... and a group of shadows came through the dust of the destruction.

"Slaughter!! Stop right there!"

From what they could tell, there were five of them… one of them was on fire. The smoke cleared and both girls couldn't help but let out a startled gasp and Slaughter snarled. The one on fire was Ghost Rider, the fiery skeletal spirit of vengeance. In his leather-bound hands was his famous spiked chain. The one who spoke was Morbius, the living vampire. His white skin reflected the harsh florescent lights, making him look paler than normal. His black shoulder length hair, large black bat wings, black clothing, and gleaming red eyes were the only colors that he wore, perfectly gothic. The man beside him was Blade, his face emotionless and his eyes hidden behind his shades. He had his katana out and ready, daring Slaughter to make a move. Behind him was Hannibal King, the vampire private eye. He wore his traditional brown trench coat and matching hat. His face was set in a snarl of defiance, fangs gleaming. On other side of Morbius was Frank Drake, the last living descendant of Count Dracula, his massive intergalactic gun aimed at Slaughter.

All that the girls could think was: "_Oh my God I'm gonna die!!"_

**** _Morbius's P.O.V_

We had gotten there a moment too late. All the humans were dead. Well, all except two young girls Slaughter cornered. The red haired one was sprawled out on the floor, but thankfully conscious. The one with long brown hair was the one about to be killed, probably would have been too if we haven't come along. Slaughter glared at us and aimed his gun at the red haired one, thinking the brunette was too scared to move. "Come closer and they're both dead!"

We couldn't risk that chance… but her friend seemed to have an idea. She quickly pulled out her belt, which turned out to be an actual chain and not a flimsy piece of plastic. Before any of us could stop her, she snapped her wrist and the chain slammed into Slaughter's wrist, causing him to yelp and drop his gun. Another flick of her wrist and the chain smacked him in the cheek, sending him reeling. That gave Blade and Ghost Rider a chance to attack and me a chance to rush over to the redhead and make sure she didn't receive any life threatening injuries. Her friend rushed over as well, the earlier display of courage now vanished and replaced with fear and shock. Give her credit to stay calm until the worst was over. "Nichole! Are you alright!?" She shouted when she reached us. The redhead, Nichole, nodded.

"Yeah! I'm cool, Britt." She said, rubbing her sore head. I quickly haul her to her feet and shove them both towards the exit.

"You two, run! Run now!" I ordered just as Frank was thrown into me. As I struggle to get my friend off of me, I saw the girls run for it. But Slaughter was a tad bit faster. I could only watch as he slapped Nichole aside and grab Britt by the shoulders, lifting her into the air. He then tossed her into nearby magic shop, breaking the glass by the sheer force of Slaughter's strength. I could only fear the worse when suddenly there was this blinding light inside of the shop. A figure stepped out of the store…I just couldn't describe what I had just witnessed. To this very day, I cannot. But still… it was certainly something else…

***_Britt's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe what I just did!!! I just took on a vampire! I can't believe I just did that!!!! Oh my God, Nichole! I look over to see Morbius kneeling next to her. I rush over as fast as my legs could carry. "Nichole! Are you alright!?" I yelled when I reached them. My friend nodded, rubbing her sore head.

"Yeah! I'm cool, Britt." She replied. Before I could say anything, Morbius hauled my friend to her feet, grabbed my arm and shoved us towards the exit. I momentarily marveled at his strength… this guy could easily break us in half if he wanted to. That made me think of what Slaughter might do to me if he got me… not pleasant at all.

"You two, run! Run now!" He shouted just before Frank Drake came flying out of nowhere and collided with the psudovampire. He didn't have to tell me twice, anyway. We rushed towards freedom only to have our paths obstructed by Slaughter once more. He did have that smug look anymore. Now he looked very, very, VERY angry. He smacked my friend to the ground and lifted me into the air by my shoulders. All I could think was that he was going to snap me in half and drain me of all my blood. But he didn't… instead he threw me as hard as he could into a nearby shop. I crashed through the glass and collided with a display case.

I couldn't move. I was cut all over and stunned from the collision. That's when I saw what would change my life forever: a small medallion with the graven image of a howling wolf. It looked so real! I just couldn't help myself and reach for the silver necklace. It was painful, but I didn't care. If I was going to die, I was going to go with something that was close to me. As soon as my bloody fingers touched the silver disk, the eyes opened, glowing a bright light blue. I felt my injuries fade and the pain vanish. I honestly didn't know what was happening. That was when I heard it. A woman's voice… clear as crystal, in my head!

_"So, little daughter, are you ready?"_ It said. I blinked in surprise.

"Ready for what?" I couldn't help myself but to ask. The voice gave a warm chuckle.

_"For your wish, little daughter. Don't you what to know the secrets of the wolves? To be of us? To be able to see farther or hear better than other humans. To smell scents that no one else could pick up. To have the grace and beauty of one of us? Isn't that what you want?" _A bright light enveloped me, blinding me. When my sight adjusted, I saw a gray and white wolf with ice blue eyes and white feathers adorning her ears. _"Do you want to know the secrets of the moon? Know that if you accept you cannot go back. You must take the name of the moon and of the Goddess. It's a great responsibility… are you ready, little daughter?"_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was a dream come true!!!! I nod quickly.

"Yes! I want this! I want to be what you are!" The wolf smiled and pressed her nose to my forehead. I felt a strange tingle that flowed through my body.

_"From this moment on, you are Luna, the daywalker… we are now one. Know what you must do now, my child."_ In a flash, the light vanished, and I was back in the trashed shop. I look at my feet and gasp. My boots were torn to shreds and my feet were that of a wolf's, covered in white fur! I look at my hands to see that my hands were white as well, my fingernails now claws. I wished I had a mirror to see myself, but from what I could tell, my hair got longer, now a pristine snow white. And a tail! I had a tail!!! I smile and stand, feeling a new strength rush through my veins. I stuffed the medallion into my pocket and stepped through the busted window. I smirked at Slaughter's surprised look.

"Okay, Slaughter, let's see if you can take me now!" I growl as I pick up the chain I dropped. I swung it around once, slamming it into the ground, making a small crater in the floor. He took a step back. He should be afraid… because I was going to rip him to shreads.


End file.
